A Little Too Not Over You
by Shield Via Yoichi
Summary: Yamato datang untuk menemui Mamori. Tapi, apa yang didapatnya? R2 *read n review*! Song Fict pertamaku..


Ini song fict pertamaku. jadi maaf kalau tidak bagus. mohon review-nya.^^

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki n Yusuke Murata

Song : A Little Too Not Over You  
Artist : David Archuleta

Warning: OOC, gaje dan lain-lain.

**A Little Too Not Over You**

By: Shield Via Yoichi

Takeru Yamato, pemuda yang pernah tinggal di Amerika, kini datang jauh-jauh ke Tokyo untuk menemui orang yang memberi arti kehidupan lewat kiriman surat-surat. Membuat dia jatuh hati terhadap si pengirim.

'Aku ingin berjumpa denganmu, Mamori' Dia pun sampai di jepang dan langsung bergegas ke SMA Deimon. Sayangnya, dia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit.

**It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had, has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else  
It's for the best I know it is  
But I see you sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside**

**YAMATO'S POV**

Aku terus berjalan sampai SMA Deimon. Aku menelusuri sekolah itu, melewati lapangan yang sudah sepi. Sekarang memang sudah sore. Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk menemuinya. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti ketika mataku menangkap bayangan dari orang yang kucari. Dia sedang…berciuman dengan Hiruma si setan? Tidak mungkin. Aku diam membeku di situ sampai akhirnya mereka berdua berbalik karena menyadari kehadiranku.

**And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out**

Mata biru safir-nya membelalak kaget saat melihatku. Hiruma hanya diam seperti biasa. Tanpa ekspresi. Wajah yang ingin sekali kupukul karena sudah mengambil malaikatku.

"Yamato-kun?" Tanya Mamori tak percaya.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku datang untukmu, Mamori."

Mamori membalas senyumanku, senyum yang membuatku bisa meredap sedikit amarahku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan Hiruma?" tanyaku.

Mamori terdiam dengan wajah gugup. Dan sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi. "Penjagamu selain aku, ya?"

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you**

Mendengarnya, Mamori terbelalak dan langsung menjawab, "Bukan! Dia bukan penjaga selain dirimu! Hanya saja…"

Dan dia menunduk.

"Hanya apa?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Sepertinya sosokmu di hatinya hilang dan tergantikan olehku yang selalu menemaninya melewati hari-hari tanpa dirimu, Rambut Liar." jawab Hiruma.

Rasanya ingin sekali menghajarnya tanpa ampun.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau tak pernah tergantikan di hatiku,Yamato-kun. Tidak akan pernah…' jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Secercah harapan muncul di hatiku, berharap dia mencintaiku.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu sebagai sahabat penaku. Tapi,…" katanya dan malah menatap penuh sayang ke arah laki-laki berambut kuning seperti duri landak yang tertancap di kepalanya. Jadi, dia hanya menganggapku sahabat pena? Tak lebih dari itu? Bodohnya aku!

"Aku mencari Sena dulu. Ada suatu urusan." Kataku untuk menghindar dari mereka.

**Memories supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it'd be this hard  
Should be strong, moving on  
But I see you sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside**

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Layaknya seperti ada di pertandingan American Football. Menjauh darinya sejauh mungkin, tidak mampu melihatnya bersama orang lain. Apalagi dengan Hiruma, si setan bejat itu. Akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah sungai. Sungai yang entah apa namanya itu. Aku duduk dipinggir sungai itu. Merogoh saku celanaku dan menarik sepucuk surat. Mulai ku baca isi surat itu.

_To: Takeru Yamato_

_Halo, Yamato-kun. Kamu baik-baik saja disana 'kan? Hari ini begitu membosankan. Hiruma-kun terus menerus menyiksa anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Kasihan mereka. Oh ya, kamu gimana disana?pasti seru disana. Ceritakan pengalamanmu, ya! Aku tunggu lho. Aku senang bisa seperti ini bersamamu. Ya sudah, ku selesai kan surat ini sampai disini._

_Tertanda,_

_Mamori Anezaki._

Aku tersenyum pahit. Apa guna surat ini? Untuk apa kau mengirimkan surat ini? Mengetahui semua yang kulakukan. Dan ketika kau mulai sangat perhatian kepadaku, aku merasakan hatiku telah kau curi. Tapi, apa yang kudapat seteah mengetahui ini?

**And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out**

Aku terduduk dan meremas kepalaku dengan frustasi. Satu per satu isi surat-surat yag Mamori kirimkan terlintas di otakku. Hatiku sakit mengingatnya. Padahal aku begitu mencintaimu dan sekarang aku dating untuk mengetahui isi hatimu terhadapku. Tapi, kau? Kau sudah bersenang-senang dengan orang lain.

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you**

Semua perhatianmu terhadapku tak bisa ku lupakan. Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi, aku sungguh mencintaimu hanya karena surat-surat itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Terlalu sakit untuk menatap matanya. Hatiku remuk seperti Gaou menimpaku.

**Maybe I regret  
Everything I said no way to take it all back  
Yeah  
Now I'm on my own, how I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'l never understand  
Yeah**

Haruskah aku menyesali semua yang kukatakan padanya? Menyesali sudah jatuh hati padanya dan menyesali perbuatanku ini. Padahal sudah semua yang kulakukan kutulis di atas kertas putih tanpa dosa untu memberi tahumu. Tapi,kau begitu tega kepadaku. Tak pernah aku berpikir akan seperti ini jadinya.

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you**

Aku mulai berjalan lagi. Tanpa tahu harus kemana. Menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku. Pikiranku kacau, hatiku kosong. Aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Hanya wajah Mamori yang terus terlintas di otakku. Membuat dadaku semakin sesak dan hatiku semakin sakit.

Karena tak tahu harus kenapa, aku berniat pulang. Pulang ke tempatku yang damai. Aku berjanji aku terus menjaga perasaan ini sampai aku mati.

"Selamat tinggal, Mamori. Aku akan terus mengingatmu dan terus menerus menjadikanmu malaikatku."

Aku pun langsung bergegas menuju stasiun dan pergi meninggalkan Tokyo.

**The End**

Hia-!

Fict aneh ciptaanku. Ini adalah curahan hatiku. Orang yang kuanggap pencuri hatiku ternyata hanya menganggapku temannya saja. Huh…

Menyedihkan memang. Tapi inilah hidup!

Yaph, mohon review-nya ya! Terutama senpai-senpai.

Silakan kasih saia saran yang membangun agar saia dapat membuat fict yang lebih baik lagi. Oke, review?


End file.
